When You Talk About Summer It's Probably This
is chapter 21 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Summer vacation has arrived. From southern Japan, Furuichi is resting next to a pool in a resort. He narrates that he came with his family to the resort and to get away from Oga and the deliquents around town back home. Furuichi walks up to the pool to find two girls waving at him, narrating that the chapter will focus on his finding of love. Suddenly, he finds Alaindelon floating behind them. Shocked at his presence, Furuichi tries to run away, but Alaindelon manages to catch up and capture him with his body. Furuichi takes back what he just narrated. Alaindelon opens himself for Furuichi to find Oga standing in front of him, happily inviting him to the public pool. At the entrance, Furuichi buys their tickets to use the pool at his own expense in front of an impatient Oga. Inside, Furuichi, annoyed at the crowdedness of the pool, the torture he is feeling. Oga claims he thinks of the pool when he talks about summer. Furuichi agrees, but questions him on why he was brought to a crowded, steam-bath like public pool when he could be sitting on the pool side of a five-star resort. Oga bluntly answers that he wanted to see him and his sad face. Oga recalls having went over to his house, under repair, to find everyone gone on vacation, to which he realized there exists an unfair social gap between the classes of society. Finding Alaindelon next to him, Oga asks him to find Furuichi and bring him back from his vacation. Alaindelon obliged. Furuichi reminds Oga that he could’ve came to the resort with him instead, to which Oga is under shock for not realizing what he could’ve done. At a nearby vending machine, Furuichi is buying a 7-Up and contemplating the chaos ensuing since Beelzebub came to them, as well as why Hilda isn't around. Suddenly, he spots Chiaki and Nene beside him. Nene recognizes him with hostility, to which Furuichi feels lucky they’re around. At a table next to Chiaki, Nene wonders why Furuichi is sitting with them uninvited. Furuichi tries to start a light conversation with them and wonders where Kunieda is. Nene replies that Kunieda went to train, to re-discipline herself, but not to become a bride as Furuichi thinks. Elsewhere, Kunieda is seen just about to begin training. Nene recalls her faction getting degraded since Oga came and Kunieda quit. She asks Furuichi where Oga is. Furuichi stands up and points that he’s spaced out in the pool on a float and offers to call him over. Nene rejects this and declares that the Ladies' Red Tail group still does not approve of him and Oga. Ignoring his rejection, Furuichi sits again and tries to continue the light conversation, offering Nene a snow cone to her displeasure. Suddenly a large group of teenagers appear from behind him. Takashima, their leader, greets Furuichi and demands he introduce him to Nene and Chiaki. Nene asks if they’re his friends, to which Furuichi replies they were classmates with him in middle school. Offended, Takashima demands a better introduction while his underlings begin harassing Nene and Chiaki. Suddenly, Furuichi splashes Takashima's face with his 7-Up, claiming that it’s a little hot out for him. Oga is still spaced out at in the pool. Characters in order of appearance #Takayuki Furuichi #Alaindelon #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Chiaki Tanimura #Nene Ōmori #Aoi Kunieda #Takashima Navigation Category:Chapters